


Warm Kitchen, Warm Heart

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Reader, Hanukkah Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Wanda teaches you how to make latkes.





	Warm Kitchen, Warm Heart

You grabbed the potatoes and eggs out of the fridge and brought them over to the counter where Wanda was setting everything up.

“Thanks again for teaching me how to make latkes,” you said. “I know my grandmother will love your recipe.”

She smiled back. “Anything for you, love. I enjoy cooking so it’s really no bother. Besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you,” she replied with a wink.

Your face flushed, you smiled back before going over the list of ingredients that she had written down for you. Your relationship with Wanda was still pretty new as you had only been dating for a few months so you weren’t quite used to it yet, though you enjoyed it. Hanukkah was important to your family and when you had told Wanda, she was ecstatic to be able to celebrate the holiday with you. She’d even offered to teach you her special latkes recipe, which even Pietro didn’t know.

“I think all we’re missing is the vegetable oil,” Wanda said, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Thought I saw some in the pantry. Then again, Tony keeps that thing pretty well stocked so I’d be surprised if we couldn’t find it in there,” you commented.

“I’ll get it.” With a wave of her hand, the vegetable oil floated out of the pantry and onto the counter.

“Perfect! Looks like we’re all set.”

~

“So now I just scoop some up and put it in the pan?” you asked as you began to cook the latkes.

“Yes, just like that!” Wanda said. “You’re doing such a good job, Y/N! You didn’t even spill a drop of batter.”

You smiled at her. “I was lucky to have such a great teacher.”

She grinned, and then taught you how to tell when the latkes were ready to be flipped and how to flip them. Once the first few were done and you had let them cool on a paper towel, you called for Pietro to taste test.

He was in the room in an instant. “I thought I smelled latkes!”

“Well, lucky for you, we made a batch, and wanted to know what you thought,” you said. Pietro eagerly grabbed a fork and you turned off the stove momentarily before handing him the plate. He scarfed down two of the latkes before you could blink.

“Whoa there, speedster. The point is for you to taste them,” you said.

“I am! And they’re good!” Pietro replied before turning to Wanda. “I can’t believe you taught Y/N your latkes recipe before you taught it to your own brother.”

“Well, she is my girlfriend. Besides, I would teach you if you asked,” she shot back, smiling at her twin. You turned back to the stove, turning it back on and getting ready to start the next few latkes.

“I’m gonna make more, Pietro.”

“Have I mentioned how wonderful I think you are and how much I approve of your relationship with my sister?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you said. Wanda wrapped her arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek.


End file.
